


Fight or Flight

by bobasheebaby



Series: The Rise [2]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Perfect Match (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, zombie turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: A walk to Priya’s fashion house is interrupted. They are saved by an unexpected person.A/N: First true crossover chapter. MC was sick and never met Liam in this AU, he planned to pick Olivia but she was still blackmailed. They are trying to free Olivia while he’s engaged to Madeline. As previously stated in the Bastien x Olivia One Shot she never grew up at the palace and is not the same Olivia we know, she’s slightly harder but also can be softer.





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter of my epic zombie crossover and this does hit most of the warnings. Someone dies and it isn’t pretty.

Three months ago…

The crisp leaves swirled along the street as the cool autumn air blew. The occasional crunch of leaves crumbling under foot piercing through the silence. 

“Why is it so cold?” Penelope whined, shivering as she pulled her coat snuggly around her to protect from the biting wind. 

“It’s not cold, you just need to grow a thicker skin.” Olivia quipped, her crimson tresses dancing in the wind behind her. 

“We didn’t all grow up in the tundra Olivia.” Penelope replied a pout on her thin lips.

“We didn’t all grow up with parents either.” Olivia stated under her breath, the words carried away on the wind before they could be heard. 

“It’s not that bad, the breeze is actually kind of refreshing.” Hana said softly, always one to try to avoid confrontation.

“I just don’t understand why we had to come to New York when it was cold. Why couldn’t we have come when it was warmer?” Penelope pouted as the cool breeze bit at her flesh. “I’m glad Liam let me bring Merlin and Morgana, but even they can’t keep me warm in this cold.” 

“Penelope stop your blasted twittering about the cold! It’s not cold! Even if it was below freezing, you aren’t the only one with problems!” Olivia snapped. _Some of us have real problems like trying to figure out how to get Liam out of this blasted engagement. Do I even want to marry him anymore? What am I thinking? I can’t let him marry her, that marriage would be bad for everyone!_ She once thought she loved Liam and wanted a future with him, but now she wasn’t so sure. They had agreed at the beginning of the social season, if he didn’t find a connection with any of the other suitors that she would be chosen. The letter she received had put a halt to their plans, but she wasn’t ready to give up, a Nevrakis doesn’t give up. Yet now she was questioning if she could go through with it now that she was having feelings for someone else. The feelings she felt for Bastien were more real than the ones she felt for Liam. She hated feeling so conflicted, torn between her heart and duty to her country. She was used to having to fight for what she wanted, needed but she never before had to fight with herself.

“Olivia, do you have to be so mean?” Kiara asked as she comforted a sniffling Penelope.

Olivia rolled her emerald eyes at the pair. _Of course she’d defend her._ She watched the pair, hand on her shoulder, standing impossibly close. _Why did they even bother with the social season?_

Morgana and Merlin stopped, pulling their leashes taunt letting out a low whine. “Merlin, Morgana, come!” Penelope commanded tugging on the leashes in effort to get the dogs to move.

“What has gotten into those blasted dogs?!” Madeline demanded, stomping her foot impatiently at the delay. _I knew we shouldn’t have let her bring them! Leave it to Liam to give into the sniveling girl._

“I don’t know.” Penelope replied bewildered. “They usually are so good.” She gave the leashes a firm tug. “Merlin, Morgana, come!” _Don’t do this now. Madeline will never stop gloating over how she was right that you shouldn’t have come._

Merlin pulled hard, his leash slipping free of Penelope’s grip, taking off down the street. “Merlin! Come back!” Penelope shouted as she ran after him.

“You can’t be serious!” Madeline said with a huff. “We are going to be late for the dress fitting. Priya Lacriox waits for no one!” 

“NO!” Penelope screamed as hands reached out grabbing her from behind. “HELP!” She pushed at the hands trying to break free as she continued to emit blood curdling screams. She recoiled when the hands felt frigid, even colder than they would be after hours in the cool Autumn air.

Olivia rolled her emerald eyes skyward at the chaos surrounding her. Her head snapped as she heard a loud blood curdling scream. Her eyes went wide as she watched as a sickly pale person sunk their teeth into Penelope’s neck. 

“OHMYGOD! Penelope!” Kiara shrieked moving to run forward.

Penelope’s hands clawed at the face trying to break free, her eyes wide in horror. Bits of flesh came ripping off the face making her let out an inaudible scream. She let out a gurgle as she slowly choked on her own blood, still struggling to break free. 

Olivia reached forward grabbing Kiara by the shoulder, other hand going for her concealed dagger. “If you go in there without protection you will just be hurt too.” _More like killed._

A whirlwind of burgundy leather and long silver blade moved inhumanly fast, his long blade easily sliding into rotting flesh. The body went rigid, falling to the ground as the blade was pulled free.

Penelope looked up into the calm brown eyes of her savior, her hands clamping down on the wound in her neck. “Thank y—” her eyes went wide, words trailing off as the katana blade moved in a fluid upward arching motion piercing under her chin, shooting out the back of her head. Blood and brain matter splattered the wall and the stranger as he pulled the blade free, her body slumping on the ground, his eyes momentarily flashing red.

“OHMYGOD! You killed her! Why did you kill her?!” Kiara screamed, eyes wide in terror, body frozen in fear.

“Your friend was as good as dead. She was bit, she would have turned and you all would have been dead before you knew it. A thank you would be nice.” The stranger said wiping his blade clean on his pant leg. 

“Thank you for your help.” Olivia said stepping past a stunned Madeline, Hana, and Kiara. “I’m Olivia, that’s Madeline, Hana, and Kiara.” Her emerald eyes sparkled, she felt a strange attraction to this man clad in burgundy leather with a katana strapped to his back. His speed and agility and skill with a blade made her pulse quicken inexplicably. _Will you quit it? You have enough to worry abou! You can’t go falling for tall dark mysterious strangers! “_ You’re really good with a blade.”

“Jax.” He replied taking her extended hand. “Thanks. It’s best way to take them out.” He winked sending an imperceptible shiver down her spine. 

“Don’t thank him! He killed Penelope!” Kiara screeched.

“Don’t mind her.” Olivia said rolling her eyes. _He just saved us you ungrateful brat!_ “What was that thing anyway?”

“A zombie.” Jax answered. “Long story short, the dead seem to be coming back and they only stay dead if you destroy the brain.”

“Good to know.” Olivia answered smiling. _Stop flirting you have to think about Ba— Liam!_

“We have a safe-house, a camp if you will. You are welcome to come, you’ll be safer there.” Jax said sheafing his katana. He never felt more drawn to anyone as he did the woman with the emerald green eyes and crimson hair. Still, he found himself stunned by his own words. Sure he’s taken Maia to one of his safe houses after saving her, but he didn’t invite her to stay long. He couldn’t explain why he felt the need to keep this one close, not that he wouldn’t have to watch her leave someday, a fate he was still learning to deal with.

“We’re not going anywhere with you! You just killed Penelope!” Kiara replied, tears falling freely. Her body was numb from the pain, shaking with fear. _How do I know he won’t turn on me?_

“Oh Kiara, I’m so sorry.” Hana said pulling a sobbing Kiara into her arms.

“As I’ve already explained, your friend was as good as dead and had I not handled her you would be next once she turned.” Jax countered, brown eyes daring Kiara to question him again. 

“We have friends.” _Liam and …_ Olivia stated, not willing to leave them behind, unknowing of what was lurking in the streets. _No you mustn’t think of him. Not if I’m going to save Liam from a life tied to that blonde she-devil._

“Friends like this one?” Jax questioned gesturing at Penelope’s dead body, clearly unconvinced.

“I will be the first to admit some of them can be blithering fools I would be more than happy to feed to those—things, but some of them can more than handle themselves and one…well one is the kind of friend you’d want on your side.” Olivia replied.

“Okay then. Lead the way.” Jax responded.

“Wait we can’t leave her!” Kiara exclaimed, body frozen refusing to leave.

“Kiara we are not dragging her all the way back to the hotel, if we tried we would be easy pickings if anymore of those, things showed up.” Olivia stated, her tone hard, daring Kiara to question her. Her emerald eyes flitted to Madeline, standing, rather cowering in fear. _Some future queen she is!_

“Zombies.” Jax stated receiving a raised brow in response. “Those things are zombies.” He turned to Kiara. “Now shut up and move fast.” 

“I’m not leaving her!” Kiara insisted standing her ground as her body shook with grief. Hana gently patted her back trying to offer any support to her upset friend.

“Come with me or stay that’s your choice, but the dead stay put.” Jax stated staring her down, his hand going into his leather jacket removing a flask, he took a long draw before dumping the remainder onto Penelope’s body. He pulled a lighter from his other pocket, flicking it open, the flames dancing in his warm brown eyes. He dropped the lighter, the alcohol instantly igniting, the flames engulfing the bodies. 

Kiara let out an ear piercing scream as she watched Penelope’s body go up into flames. Jax turned to her. “If you’re going to keep screaming please stay, noises seem to attract them.” Jax said turning to leave. 

Olivia was beyond amazed with the way he stood his ground unwilling to bend to a distraught Kiara. She found that many men were willing to bend, even break for a crying woman, she admired his strength. _Will you quit it?! You have enough issues as is!_

Kiara was stunned by his cold demeanor, sniffling as she followed behind, Hana whispering words of comfort at her side. She rolled her eyes as Olivia laughed at something he said. _Of course they would get along, they are both cruel._  She shuddered as her mind replayed Penelope’s panicked pleas on repeat. Kiara didn’t think she’d ever get the image of the fear in Penelope’s eyes or the way her own blood coated her hands out of her head. She shook the thoughts from her mind, she needed to move forward, no looking back.

They walked towards the hotel to gather the others and alert them of the changes. The air hung heavy around them, the world was shifting, things that once seemed important may not matter for much longer. Now it was time to fight for their survival and they would take any help they could get. Olivia would always accept a strong ally, she couldn’t figure it out but she knew that’s not all she saw Jax as. Her life was already complicated as it was and now there were zombies and a new attractive man who intrigued her in ways he shouldn’t. _If you can breathe you can stand, if you can stand you can fight._ Her father’s mantra repeated in her mind, a reminder that she could get through anything life through at her. She didn’t break when she grew up on her own, she wouldn’t break now, no matter how complicated her life got. She could do this, she could make it, she was strong and only the strong survive.

Convincing the others to leave with Jax took some effort. Olivia became increasingly annoyed with the reluctance of some. “Then stay put and let the zombies get you.” She whispered under her breath. She was nearly certain that Jax had heard her despite her low volume, she shook the thought from her mind, _we have more important things to worry about._ The only reluctance she took to heart was Bastien’s. His questioning glances at Jax every time he looked at her sent twinges of guilt to her heart. She felt like a lovesick schoolgirl with too many crushes, she was more confused than she had been in weeks. She thought her heart and head battling each other over whether she should follow her heart or fulfill her duty to her country was hard, but now she was even more conflicted than ever. _How can I be so drawn to a man I just met? Surely it’s temporary._

“Sir, I don’t think going with this man is such a good idea.” Bastien stated, his steel grey eyes observing the man clad in leather covered in Penelope’s blood. Olivia had good instincts, but he had to do whatever it took to ensure the safety of their king, he couldn’t trust this man they had just met without checking him out beforehand.

“Liam, I really think this is the best option. His safe-house is secure, and we will be able to regroup without fear of being attacked by the same thing that killed Penelope.” Olivia countered, if she was going to be Queen she needed to behave like it. _Can I be queen though? Can I really let go of him?_

“Bastien, I understand your concern but I believe Olivia is correct. This is our best option.” Liam stated. “Your safe-house is close correct?”

“Yes your majesty.” Jax replied, the formal address feeling foreign on his tongue. _Now I understand why Olivia didn’t want to leave them behind._

“Bastien, tell the others to gather their belongings, we are moving to a more secure location.” Liam ordered.

Bastien gave Liam a look that said he wanted to question him, oppose him. Liam straightened his back, leveling Bastien with a heavy stare. Bastien tensed, internally battling with obeying his king and questioning him. “Yes sir.” Bastien replied bowing. He left the room shooting Jax a glare. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it just seemed like something was _off_ with the stranger.

It wasn’t long before everyone was gathered with their things ready to head to Jax’s safe-house. Olivia felt like her eyes might permanently look at the back of her head with the constant eye rolling at the grumbles from some of the others. _They will see, this is for the best._ They needed to move, get to someplace they knew would be secure. It was time for them to regroup, and then the fight for their lives would begin.


End file.
